2011-05-18 - Killed By Kindness
It might be a little awkward to meet the crew of the Dai Gurren given her own legal and ideological affiliation, but the thought of meeting them, getting a chance to study the technology, and see where such a positive and upbeat girl-- a rare thing for her to see, even if she is unwittingly one of them-- sounds fairly good. At least until Nia brings up 'strippers' and 'body shots'. Rachel's mouth opens to speak, but then it closes. It opens again, and then it closes again. She isn't mouthing any words, really, it's just a few moments of stunned silence. Nia, this girl who is so... so /innocent/, perhaps a mirror of herself when she had arrived in the care of Katharon, and just. What she says, it just-- She draws in a deep breath, chest rising and falling slowly. This shouldn't shock her, given Leo's proclivities... and the fact that the last time she remembered, he had two legitimate girlfriends. ... Or three. Leo's life is a little awkward. It's the fact that /Nia/ is telling her this. Rachel tips her head back a little bit, then nods. "Yes. ... He certainly does like things like that. Have you known him long?" The Dai-Gurren Crew are on the side of humanity, no matter where that might take them! Or who it might take them against! Or what stupid rules they have to break! But it might be a tad harder with the Federation looking over their shoulders. Harder for the Federation that is! Nia's positive attitude and innocence is only part of that crazy vessel! Although there /is/ Rossieu. He's crazy in their terms. As Rachel's mouth opens and hangs there, Nia tilts her head at the sight. "Miss Rachel! Are you okay? I think your mouth is broken!" She exclaims, pointing at it worridly! But Rachel's mouth gets better! It's so fortunate! She doesn't understand anything about why Rachel would leave her mouth hanging open, and even less that this is bad or good. She had not even known certain things about breasts until a few days ago...sure they were just as a part of your body as elbows or knees! That one was because of Ibis though! "Oh yes!" Nia notes, grinning. "I have seen him in his room when he was sick! I have seen him at the important meeting. The hotsprings with everyone else... and oh yes, a few days ago at the bar!" She was working as a waitress! "Oh! Have you met him as well, miss Rachel? You seem familiar with him!" She pauses, thinking back... oh she can make up the clothes mistake for Rachel - she has been working so hard! "Oh, and miss Rachel, please lay on the bed, would you? I would like to help you with your stress as well!" She beams. Not like that. MEANWHILE, ON EARTH Camille Bidan looked up, his eyes deep with the wisdom of the universe as it whisphered in the unfettered tones he alone could he. In that moment, the boy felt more certain of what he had to do than ever before, "I...I need to get back into space." "Hm?" Director Hayato looked over from the Audhumla's control, head quirked in confusion, "We're on our way, Camille. Kennedy Space Station is only-" "No." Quite unexpectedly, Camille seized the stouter man by his jacket, suddenly possessed of an unral strength, "You don't understand." His face the urgent grimace of a man both determined and possessed, "I need to get back into space. /NOW/." Poor, poor Camille. Rachel's head tilts as she finally seems to process what Nia is saying-- at least in regards to her mouth-- right after she actually closes it. And then the white-haired girl has brief flashbacks, memories to when she had first come aboard the AEUG flagship Argama. The circumstances surrounding their arrivals were certainly a whole lot different; Amuro and Cagalli helping a girl wrapped in thick bandages all over her body walk on board and get settled, afraid to see, to touch, and to deal with the crew that was so vibrant and emotional and full of life. After a moment, the pilot-slash-mechanic tilts her head and gives a small smile. "Well, we... knew each other, yes. I haven't seen him in a long time. We mostly keep in touch through friends, anymore." Friends like Latooni Subota. And come lay down on the bed? Help her with her stress? "Um, sure!" she says, a little sheepishly. A few keystrokes saves her work on the robot designs and the reports, and then she makes a couple of light strides in the low gravity to cross her quarters. When she arrives at the bed, Rachel stretches over it and lays down-- and only after she's face-planted into her bed does she actually realize how tired she is, and how nice it feels to actually keel straight over like that. "Urrhhh..." she half-mutters into her pillow. "It's been a long day, too..." How different Rachel's life must have been. Why, if Nia would have been told it, she would comfort the poor woman! But such a harsh tale, would Nia ever hear it? She has only heard of a sad girl that could not be Rachel, could it? It's okay, for how poor she was, she is now rich in friends! Grinning Nia nods. "Ah, maybe you can meet him sometime again!" Nia simply throws out there, not understanding the hurculean task that entails. "If you have not seen someone for so long, it's always nice to see them in person!" Of course, this is just Nia. Not too long after her suggestion, Nia has Rachel laying on her front, the white haired woman with a black shirt laying straight out, Nia moving out of the way slightly and soon after getting onto her knees. But for why!? "Then I will help make it feel short!" She chirps, having little to no care of personal space as she kneels on both sides of Rachel at about her upper legs. Nia's hands press against Rachel's back shortly after, the cotton-candy haired girl beginning to mimic the motions that she had seen at the hotsprings! "Hmm hmmhmm~." Nia hums, happily kneading the upper shoulders of Rachel. It's a little miracle that Nia is actually /bad/ at it. At least, so far. "How is it Miss Rachel?" Nia chirps once more, beaming. She /loves/ helping people out! Even if she is sort of in a maid-ish outfit and doing this. The spiral princess doesn't see the coincidence at all. Rachel opens her mouth wide and yawns partway into her pillow, feeling Nia's fingers on her shoulders and back. She sucks in a breath and then lets out a contented sigh, and so begins the first massage that she's ever had in the entirety of her life. Letting a small smile creep across her face, her left eye lulls back a bit to look in Nia's direction. "Maybe I can. Being friends with people in another army entirely is a little... awkward, these days." Unless you're chatting it up with the Gundam of Gundams. "I just, ah..." Another deep sigh, this time through her nose. Rachel looks as content as she'll ever be, looking like she's about to drift right off to sleep. And that's when it starts to go downhill. Fast. She feels an elbow where it shouldn't be. Palms pressing at the worst pressure points-- points that she wasn't even aware existed in the human body. Fingertips pulling into her skin. Her eyes widen and pupils constrict, and she feels all the pain in the world start to seep into her spine. Rachel tilts her head toward Nia a little more. "I-I feel great, it-- it's working wonders on me already..." Macua Huitl could fully respect what the Dai-Gurren Bridgade did, she did when she first met them and has pretty much since. Even if some of them could be wait? She's about as bad as any of them so Macua has no place to think those sorts of thoughts. She had found her landry mysteriously done, this at first wasn't a bad thing really. She had figured someone had been nice but something had gone terribly wrong. Everything was ruined to the point of unwearable or it had shrunk. Actually it had shrunk quit noticably. Macua tears through everything and the story is all the same. She's got no idea who did it but there's more imporant things than. Namely finding something to wear. SHe thinks of who she could ask. RAchel!? That's it Rachel was a bit bigger than her but better something too big than something that made her trace suit seem lose. She puts on the best of the surinv clothing a Gekiganer 3 shirt, a pair of shorts and slinks out into the hallway. She's a bit embrassed sure but she used a tracesuit a lot so it couldn't be that bad right? Really it couldn't. She makes her way past several other quarters without being spotted and is so focused on asking Rachel if she can borrow some clothes till she can get some replacement she findint it unlocked and slips in. "Rachel hey sorry about barging in like this but I have a proble... an I ... could....use... your?" She is quite supried her words trail off as she behold the incident incident before her. Nia and Rachel would see Mac in shorts and a t-shirt way too small for her and looking horribly suprised and a rare thing Macua actually looks a little embrassed. The Brazilian Gundam fighter's eyes are open quite wite at what she's beholding and she's at a loss for words. Camille would totally sense he needs to move even faster something /clearly/ is. Rachel has a look on her face that for comedy purposes Nia can't see and it's something like this: 8(_________________];;;;; Nia is all cheer and sunshine. With a leg swung onto the other side of Rachel, Nia has the capability to put her full strength into it! Which means all the wrong kind of 'touching' for /stress relief/. It's a small miracle Nia is not trying to step on Rachel's back and try and give her relief that way. Actually, that way would probably be far more preferable than the way that Nia currently goes about it, fingers pulling instead of pressing, elbows not slightly kneading but just jabbing, and all in all... it's torture! MEANWHILE Nia smiles happily, helping Rachel. Making her feel better! She knows it because Miss Rachel /told her/. "Oh good! I never tried this before, but from what I saw it did not seem very hard!" Her eyes sparkle as she makes another feel good! "Hello! Macua!" Nia stops kneading/killing Rachel for a moment and waves over to Macua, "Do you wish to have a massage as well? I am sure I can figure out a way to give one to both of you at one time!" Pause. "Oh! Macua, is that a trace suit that you have always talked about?" MEANWHILE, ON EARTH "Stop him, he's going to launch!!!" Camille Bidan hit the unsympathetic steel floor of the Audumla's hangar, the weighted force of three men tackling him making the impact even worse. Somehow, despite all that wrestling, contorting and questionable fondling he managed to get an arm out, reaching for the fading image of the Strike Zeta as the futility of his struggle began to dawn on him, "Spaaaaace....Spaaaaaaaceeee!!!" Director Hayato shook his head in confusion as the Newtype was subdued, "First time i've seen someone come down with space madness while still Earthbound. Toss him in the brig until we get to Kennedy!" Macua Huitl is really feeling not ashemed but bad, she crashed in on such a private ahem event. She likely is unknowinly mirroring poor Rachel's own expression. She loks at Nia for a moment wait first time?! Woah did Simon know? Wait is that ev en her business. She pauses for a moment disteacted by Nia's question. "What?!" She focues on the question for the moment it's something to latch on to. "No my laundry had been done by someone but everything's shrunk, or is ruined I ... err." She shakes her head again. What had she come in on? Oh, if only the look of horror on her face was for the reasons that Macua Hutil were thinking. She looks like a deer in headlights that's in the process of being hit by the car, like everything in her life that could go wrong is suddenly going terribly, horrificially wrong. Elbows, fingers, heels of the hands-- there's so much going on right now that shouldn't, and it hurts so bad, but she can't-- -- she can't just-- -- she has to-- "N-No, no, it's okay, Miss Nia, only one of us should have this happen, at a time..." -- persevere!! Nia stops for just a moment. A brief, wonderful moment. What? ....Shrunk or runied??? Nia blinks for a moment, silent. "Oh that is horrible! I hope they make it up to you, Macua!" Nia beams, the spiral princess going for the /double elbow/ **sparkly massacre massage** which is just both elbows at once right after. She heard it works! Then after Nia finishes her flying elbow drop of stress relief, she returns to pressing her palms against the body/kneading it like one would knead bread. Bread they /really really hate/. But Nia is filled with love! "Are you sure? I have heard it is even better with more people!" The spiral princess is suddenly kneeling a bit on Rachel after she says that. It's probably both excrutiatingly painful as well as a bit too close for comfort. "But I might almost be done! ... I'm not sure how it usually ends! I don't think I'm supposed to take out a weapon at the end like they did. That doesn't sound like the happy ending I keep hearing about!" She's still all smiles. Macua Huitl has the presence of mind left to close the door at least, so no one else would see this. At least she thought that, lets hope no one has like a security camera in here or something. Macua is seeming a bit stressed at this point. She pauses happye ending massage? Wait what weapon? Macua just kinda is unable to turn away from what's going on. Is Rachel all right?! 'Happy ending,' 'weapon,' ... everything here kind of sounds wrong. Rachel's head picks up from the pillow a little bit, her hand raising with eyes open wide in alarm. With the door closed, nobody in the hall can see -- but there's no doubt some of the Newtypes on board will feel the sense of terror, dread, and alarm. "N-No, Miss Nia! There's no need to use a weapon, honestly! I-- Y-- You don't have to worry about that part at all!" she says quickly. And feels something in her spine just /wrench/. After another few moments, Rachel seems to flop straight back onto the bed, though it's a little hard to tell if she's actually still 'with it.' Which, in this case, works out roughly to mean 'remain conscious.' Because oh god. It hurts. So. Bad. As Macua stares in horror/digust/some mixture of the two, Nia continues her torture of the fair maiden Rachel! "Oh! I won't then!" Nia remarks, giggling. "I do not think what they were doing was going to help them, either~!" Her voice is sweet and cheerful, as helping someone brings a smile to the princesses face! Though that's not exactly a smile on Rachel's face. Not that Nia can see it! Nia kneads and then... Rachel stops really responding! "Hmmm? Miss Rachel?" Nia questions the woman, blinking, giving Rachel a tiny little poke. "Miss Rachel?" The princess tilts her head in confusion, sitting a bit on Rachel's back... before sliding off and onto the side of the bed. "Oh my!" She giggles. "I guess that is when it is over~!" Nia happily remarks, assuming Rachel is just so well taken care of the darling princess simply could not say another word for the moment! "Oh Macua, I am sorry but it doesn't seem like I will be able to give you a massage as well... this is so tiring." She seems a tad sad. "Perhaps I can help in the bath as well!" Nia notes, expanding on her duties without Bright's permission, but stalls. "...But I wonder if there are baths here?" Certainly not the kind like in the Dai-Gurren! Macua Huitl is empathic given she's a newtype much like Rachel. To say she's sympathic to poor Rachel's plight is an understatement she pratically feels the pain and staggers grabbing on to the wall to keep from falling over she's also looking a bit throttled from it she's in no shapt to tell nia to wait a second. Nia sitting on her back isn't really that much of a problem-- Rachel's a sturdy girl, to be utterly honest-- but there's something about the massage that she's been given that has not only rendered her speechless, but pretty much /unconscious/. She doesn't twitch, she doesn't make a whisper, she's just... ... Out. Completely. Well, okay, maybe a /twitch/. But for all intents and purposes, it looks and feels almost like the young woman has been massaged so amazingly well that she's simply fallen asleep in the midst of this, and there is absolutely no reason for her to complain about anything terrible that Nia may have just inflicted on her, nothing /at all/. Honest. She would not even inflict this on Beecha and Mondo. Or Camille. Happily dusting her hands off, Nia curtsies to Macua. "Come on, Macua!" Nia cheerfully exclaims, face alight with sparkles. "You can show me, and then I can help you get cleaned up... you look sick, so it's important you stay healthy!" She tugs on Macua's arm a little, but by no means drags her along! "We shouldn't disturb Rachel, either... she's so comfortable she's sleeping!" Yes. That's what it is. /Sleep/. Not suffering! /Sleep/. "So come now Macua!" She lowers her voice, tugging. "There's so much to do... and I want to make sure I do more than my share for all the nice people I've met here, and how they are allowing me to stay in space for a while!" Nia doesn't believe in finishing her prey. Macua Huitl is a bit dazed is not being dragged she's tugged a bit and that's all she really needs she does remeber. "I was going to ask Rachel if... I could borrow some clothes." But well Nia's rather good at spaming convince at people and ofd she goes after Nia, to whatever her grim fate is now. Category:Logs